Running(from what I thought was home)
by fanaticalParadox
Summary: Humanstuck AU; You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. But something isn't right, or hasn't been since one of Crocker inc.'s experiments went missing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; ok this will be a multiple chapter fanfiction that I will update whenever I'm inspired or people like me. The prologue is like REALLY short. But the chapters will be longer! ^^^0u0^^^**

Prologue

_ You open your eyes and see walls, walls everywhere. Not that it was new to you, it's a normal occasion you attempt every month, of course succeeding. You always succeed. You win every one of their mind games, no matter the puzzle, it's always solved. Always._

_ Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are in another maze, another cage._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

You wake up with sweat pouring down your face and screams running out of your mouth. It was one of those dreams, the nightmares that scare you to death but you can't ever remember them. One of those. But not being able to remember something wasn't ironic. And most definitely NOT cool. You shake the dream off and get dressed.

Your name is Dave Strider and today is your first day of school. You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. You like to tell yourself that you got into Skaia for your ironic wiles, though you didn't.

You live with your Bro, Dirk, who's apartment is literally covered in swords and puppets. Those puppets. They are most likely the root of the nightmare you just had. Then you'd thank The Lord of dreams for allowing you to forget those puppets. Your Bro is the coolest and most ironic guy you know, besides yourself, of course.

Skaia high is in a remote place in Oregon, with first class dorms and classrooms, the place is funded by the extremely well known Crocker inc. which owns MANY companies and premesises. You live in Texas, so your Bro is going to drive you to the airport to get to Oregon.

You arrive at the airport, and after going through security and such, you sit down in one of the first class seats, because Skaia pays for flights. You absorb yourself in the chair and plug in your earbuds, listening to your favorite music (which you made of course). You fall asleep, and begin to dream.

Running. Again. You tend to run a lot, it's sort of your thing. You hate to say that you enjoy it, because you loathe it. Running is all they make you do. And when you aren't running, you're being tested in even worse ways.

You arrive at a large door, which means that you either got through the labyrinth OR you just found your way back to the beginning again. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

You gulp and hold the doorknob, scared of what lies ahead of you. You twist it, ever so slightly, and yank it open.

And then you found yourself in a testing room.

The door slams behind you and a figure stands there. It's presumably a female, with long dark hair and pink glasses. She looked like HER. The one who made you. But she wasn't. She was smiling cheerfully and held out a hand.

"Hi! I'm Feferi! Pleased to meet you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**an: no this is not fefkat. Homestuck isn't mine BLUH BLUH and here's another chapter**

Chapter 2:

You wake up to the smell of cake. Betty Crocker, to be exact. And then you immediately freak out. You've always had a weird hate for Betty Crocker the batterwitch.

She must burn, you say, she must burn...

Your name is John Egbert and today is your first day of school. You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. You pride yourself in being the most acclaimed and excellent prankster as well as the greatest fan of Nicolas Cage, who is your idol. This is proved by the great number of movie posters hung around your room.

You live with your father, who, unlike you, has a baking fetish. Your dad also has a weird clown obsession, you know this from the numerous harlequins scattered throughout your house. He seems to think that you like them, giving you loads of clown crap instead of the movie posters you love so much for your birthday.

Skaia high is in a remote place in Oregon, with first class dorms and classrooms, the place is funded by the extremely well known Crocker inc. which owns MANY companies and premesises. Crocker inc owns Betty Crocker, so you almost didn't apply, as you said before, you hate the Batterwitch and she must burn...

But coincidentally, your internet friend Dave was going, so you decided to apply as well.

Since you live in Washington, your father arranged for you to take a bus to the school, because he didn't want you alone on an airplane, plus Oregon was only like, a three hour drive from your house.

Of course, you fell asleep after ten minuets of riding in the bus, surrounded by other people who would attend the school, chatting up a storm. You drift off dreaming of Nic Cage and the Batterwitch finally dying.

You are now Feferi Pixeis, and you are exited. Today happens to be your first day of school, public school. The years of begging and pleading your mother to allow you to attend her school, and now you are! As long as you have a body guard though.

But no matter how many different body guards were brought to your judgment, you weren't satisfied. You didn't want to be viewed as the 'rich girl' at your school, you just wanted to be normal and make friends and have fun. That's why you wished to attended in the first place.

That's when the idea was sprung apon her to bring one of the superhuman experiments Crocker inc was always creating. Not only were you releasing a caged and tortured creature, you'd also have a non obvious bodyguard as well!

And after convincing your mother that it would be a new variable in the experiment, to observe the creature in the real world. You chose experiment 612, who was a shortish male with candy red eyes and jet black hair, though his stature was small, after observing him operate, you were positive that he was the perfect one for the job. Not only did he look like the total opposite of the daughter of the CEO of the Crocker industries's bodyguard, he was good at what he did.

You enter a white room that has no windows and two doors, one a rusty metal one, and the other (the one you entered through) a stainless steel barricaded one, with bolts evenly placed around it.

You jump as the rusty door opens, and you see experiment 612, there, looking surprised as he looks you over. He mustn't have expected someone who isn't an experimenter. You smile,

"Hi! I'm Feferi! Pleased to meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; I noticed that Jades chapter is longer than john or Dave's. So now Jade is like the 3rd main character next to Karkat and fef. Also, i didn't plan fef to in the story majorly when I published the prolouge, so it doesn't have her name in the characters. I don't own homestuck**

**Chapter 3;**

**You wake up to a dog licking your face. It was Becquerel, or Bec, your dog. He was the only other living thing that you had in your home that could be called a guardian, because your grandfather died years ago and you don't even know about your parents, you never met them.**

** Your name is Jade Harley and today is your first day of school. You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. You have a variety of hobbies including nuclear science and gardening, so you don't exactly know what you got in for. **

** As stated before, you live with your dog Bec, and he's the only family you know and remotely remember. You live in a large, modern mansion on a deserted island, near some ruins and a volcano. And you tend to sleep. A lot. Your life is comprised of sleeping, talking to your internet friends, and doing one of your various hobbies. **

** Skaia high is in a remote place in Oregon, with first class dorms and classrooms, the place is funded by the extremely well known Crocker inc. which owns MANY companies and premesises. You love science, and Crocker inc coincidentally is a science organization, which takes part in amazing breakthroughs and experiments. So you just HAD to apply, this was also a way to get off your island, which was SOOOO boring after a few years, nothing new or exiting. It also helped that your internet buddies are going there as well, and that was the main reason.**

** You call a helicopter, and get flown to the nearest airport; which was on a larger island about an hour away.**

**Once on the plane, you jump in excitement for the fact that you were going to a new place! You stare out the window happily as the plane takes off.**

** Next to you, there are two people. One, a likable looking girl with long brown hair and tanned skin, she looked like she swam a lot, or just lived in the sun. Next to her, was a male, who had a black hoodie and ear buds, his hair was jet black and super messy, and his skin was alabaster. You couldn't see his eyes because they were closed.**

** The girl next to you smiles "Hi! I'm Feferi! Nice to meet you!" You smile in return and reply. **

**"Hi Feferi! My names Jade!" **

** She seemed nice and excitable, and you proceed to have a conversation, realizing you have a lot in common. Eventually she introduced you to the boy next to her.**

** "And this... Is Karkat!" She said pointing to him, he looked up at his name.**

** You gasp when you see his face, he has bright candy red eyes, and a scar going across one of them. His face was innocent but at the same time had an angry look to it.**

** "Hi there Karkat!" You hold out your hand for him to shake, but he looks away.**

** Feferi whispers to you " he's pleased to meet you by the way, he's just being unsocial though." You both giggle and Karkat goes back to whatever he was doing before.**

**== be Feferi**

** You are so happy that you have already made a friend and you haven't even gotten to the school yet!**

** You smile at Karkat who seems to not be paying any attention at all, but you know that he is observing everything around him like a camera. That's his job, what he was freed to do.**

** You turn to Jade who is laughing at a joke you just made. You decide to tell her that, in a way, you are royalty. You gulp and open your mouth " don't tell anyone this Jade, but I'm the daughter of Crocker inc's CEO."You say it quickly, hoping that she wouldn't get scared and stop your short friendship before it counted as a friendship.**

** But she just smiles and replies in a friendly manner "Ok! But make sure not to go all spoiled-girl on me!" **

** You laugh "thanks!" You are relived that nothing happened to negatively affect your first real friendship.**

** The plane lands and you are now in Oregon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ok, I don't know what ship this will be yet, so I'm going to (after this chapter) write different chapters of this story that will highlight a** Karkat** ship, and then, decide from there. After the 5 pre written chapters( this one and the next) are published I'll just like, wait till I get more follows and reviews, and update then. But, if I'm not liked then I'll write another story. But I hope this one is liked because I have like the whole story planned out in terms of conflicts and plot twists and stuff. Soooooo yeah. Homestuck isn't mine. Time for the chapter!**

Chapter 4:

You wake up to the smell of fire, and lots of it, around you there are burning buildings and people. You look at yourself and see that you are glowing, and the fire dodges around you.

Your name is Dave Strider and this is the day that you remember.

Your eyes jolt open and you realize that you are in a plane, and people most likely are staring at you, due to your sweating and moaning.

"Screw them" you think and fall asleep once again.

Be John

You wake up to see that your surrounded by dead bodies, piles of them. You look at yourself and see that you are glowing, and the stench of death darts around you, avoiding you like you had the plague.

Your name is John Egbert and today is the day that you remember.

Your eyes flutter open and you look around you. You see the people on the bus chattering away like nothing happened. Where did the bodies go? Where did the glowing go? You sigh and continue your nap.

Be Karkat

You walk the empty streets, the dust of the desolate land around you blows into your hair. The blood is pouring out of your wounds faster now, and you wonder if life is even worth it anymore.

You roll your eyes, knowing that if life was worth it, you'd be dead. Life isn't worth anything if it doesn't come to an end. That's what Terezi always said, of course, she wouldn't remember anything after everything ended.

The Sburb project. That's what they called it. The desolation of the universe, to create a more desirable one. Meteors falling, people dying, and the mutation.

Some children were born with the abilities to bring the new universe into existence and the old one to and end. "They" didn't feel like finding the children , so it ended up being a big experiment to create the mutations, with high levels of radiation. And you were one of the ones chosen for that project. And the only one left that remembers.

Everyone else either died or were reincarnated with no memories of the previous universe. Everyone would forget except for you. You were the constant, the one to keep the two universes at a constant rate, same basic universe, but the few good things in the old universe, were destroyed.

The love of your life; destroyed. Your home; destroyed. Your friends; destroyed. Everyone; destroyed. And you're the only one left.

No. That's wrong, there is one other who remembers. HER. She remembers, and she wants you. To be her puppet, her slave. To keep HER universe in check.

You open your eyes. Jade and Feferi are there. They were your close friends back then. Now, Jade barely knew him, and he was just now becoming closer to Feferi. You knew that the bond shared between you and your friends was one-sided now. But you would make the best of it and get through this. You were freed for a reason, a job, and no matter the past relations. And you would succeed in protecting Feferi and your friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ok this will have implied** DavexJade** and maybe hinting at DaveKat in the future, but, as I said previously, I will try out each ship (implying it) and see what's easiest to write. But I know that there WILL BE I REPEAT WILL BE meowrails and JohnVris (pale or flushed) if I continue this! So, if there are any ships you are DYING to see, comment and I will see what I can fit in here! Thank you!**

** h**

Chapter 5:

You walk down the hallway, shoes squeaking on the cold white floors. You turn to a stainless steel door, and twist the doorknob open, allowing the warm air concealed in the room blow your mass of hair back. There, in the room were cabinets of all shapes, filled to the brim with files on the 'experiments'.

You pull out the file on experiment 612, the picture was a child, though he was far older now, with a mass of midnight hair, tanned skin and red eyes. That's what captivated you, those eyes, full of hate and difference, it drew you to the child, convincing you to make him, Karkat Vantas, the control in your experiment. You're the ruler of the universe after all, everything needed to be perfect when putting everything together.

Your name is Her Imperious Condescension, and you have successfully created a universe for yourself to rule.

Be Dave==

Your name is Dave Strider and holy crap this school is huge. Like, you knew that it would be big, considering that it was the number one school on earth, but not THIS BIG. Not that you were complaining, but it didn't make sense that there was this big of a school, and it only allowed 1000 students every four years.

The school was about 400 feet tall, and had a sleek modern feel to it, with fushia-tinted windows and white walls. There was a color coordinated garden, and a large dorm building next to it, with a classy roman feel to it, instead of the modern one. There were pillars that held the structure up, and ivy climbing up the stone walls.

Boy was it going to be hard NOT getting lost in this mayhem.

The other students from all over were just arriving, groups of them literally dropping all of their stuff to gaze at the school.

A girl with a long mess of black hair walked up to you, she was standing with a guy in a hoodie and wearing earbuds, and another girl who was- wait was that Jade?

" hi there! I'm Feferi, my friend Jade here said she knew you" she holds out her hand expectantly, thinking that you would shake it. You brush it off.

"Sup." you state, your eyes darting to the three, Jade was smiling and looked pretty chummy with the two. Your eyes dart back to the guy with the hoodie. He has pitch black hair and white skin, a scar resides over one of his red eyes. Red eyes. Like your eyes. Red. He seemed to brush everything off, looking preoccupied.

You and Jade hug and have a reunion time. You love Jade, a lot, she's happy and accepting of everyone, and not to mention adorable, with wide green eyes and long brown hair. The girl of your dreams. You don't know why, but you always feel like you've known her quite a bit longer than you actually have.

You are giddy on the inside to meet your friend here. You really are, but your eyes keep darting over to the kid next to them. With the Red eyes. It's not his eyes that pull yours to him, it's just that there is familiar feeling of regret and pity every time you look at him, as if you knew him, and did something terrible to him. But it might just be relation to his eyes that make you feel guilty.

Jade seems to notice you staring at him and laughs

"Oh right, we never introduced him! That's Karkat, he doesn't really talk much. But he can be really nice."

Karkat. The name seemed so familiar to you, yet this was the first time you had ever heard it.

You wonder who he is. And why you are drawn to him.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don't really understand reality anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: okie! I'm like really happy that I got 2 more followers so I'm updating. The following chapter contains JohnVris, and MABEY hinted future KatNep. I know that KatNep is on my list of OTP's that might be incorporated, along with Karezi, which is my all time OTP. But whatever. I'm going to put up a voting list of primary pairings when I get more comments and follows, and I'll decide from there. And also, I'll be sneaking in a few OC'S so PM me if you want them to be included (they will be In backstory, and warning; may be killed off.). Let's get in with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: **

** Your lying down, a mass of tangly white hair cushioning your head as you squirm in the ropes holding you to the stainless steel "bed". You look over at your brother, who, by now has gotten used to the torturing, and almost even enjoyed it. You, on the other hand, screamed every time you woke up, and cried, and panicked. How someone wouldn't panic in this situation is unthinkable! Let alone crazy, how your brother can enjoy this is insane. And that's probably what he's always been.**

** Her Imperial Condescension needs the two of you, plus 612-whoever that is, to operate her universe, and you can't stand it. A jolt of electricity is fired at you and you begin to, once again, slip away.**

** Your name is Calliope, and you just fell unconscious again.**

** Your name is John Egbert and you have just been awoken from your slumber. After sleeping for a few hours on the bus, a girl started chatting with you.**

** "Hi." She says, she has a spidery voice and a smirk. You rub your eyes and look at her, she has long, blond hair with cobalt streaks running through it. Her right eye had an eyepatch covering it. You note that she is very pretty. **

** "My names Vriska, what's yours?" She sings, you blush slightly and look away. **

** "John." You state. Blushing madly you turn back to her, smiling. **

** "Well, Joooooooohn, how about we be friends?" She says, flipping her hair. So you chat for about an hour and discover that you share many interests such as Nic Cage movies and the color blue. But she has this weird thing for spiders and pirates, you don't know...**

** The bus comes to a screeching halt and the students pile out of it. You gape at the large building for a moment, and after a while remember that you wanted to meet up with Dave and Jade. Sadly, Rose chose not to attend this school, and you will miss her. You split from Vriska for the moment and scan the crowd for an albino with shades, and a bucktoothed brunet. After about a minuet of searching, you see them, talking with a curly haired tannish girl, and another guy in a hoodie. **

** You start running to them but are stopped by a girl who looks like she should be in middle school. She grabs you and runs. After stopping a few meters away from the group, the girl starts talking.**

** "Do you know who the guy in the hoodie is?" She points to the group.**

** "No. Why?" You reply, curiosity building.**

**"I might have just fallen in love with him!" She swoons, blushing.**

** "But you don't even know him!"**

**"Yeah, but still. He just kind of calls to me y'know?" **

**"No."**

**"Nefurrmind" she walks away. Wait, did she just make a cat pun? Oh well.**

** You take this time to approach the group.**

** You take this time to look at the kid in the hoodie. He's short, and has jet black hair, and red eyes.**

** He looks at you, blinks, as if he knew you, and a regretful look creeps into his eyes. He turns away. **

** You stare, pondering his actions, and Dave then notices you and does an ironic bro-hug before highfiving you awesomely. **

** You are introduced to the two strangers, learning that the swimmer girl is Feferi, and the red-eyed guy is Karkat.**

** The two names seem so familiar to you, but you brush it off.**

** Your name is John Egbert and today is your first day of school.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry about the late upd8 I've been busy. Once again, I'm gonna be accepting OC'S for this for backstory and such, so just review or PM me to request one, I'm only accepting a few so... Yeah, first to request, first on Bbbthe list. Other then Karkat, Dave, Jade, and Nepeta, you can request them to share a quadrant with someone (your character might die though...) for a period of time. Oh, right, one more thing AradiaxSollux is gonna happen, it'll be a thing cause (if you've read my oneshot ghosts) if you don't know, that's like my OTP. So yeah... I'm pretty sure that that's it so let's** get** on with this (short) chapter.**

Chapter 7:

Your name is a Karkat Vantas and you aren't really listening to music. You just have earbuds in, and are absorbing yourself in the moment. Allowing the whole idea of not running for your life to seep in.

You stand there as Jade and Dave hug. You remember when they were lovers. They always looked at each other as if they were created for the purpose of loving each other, but you screwed up on that part. You made the decision to leave them with Jack. Alone. And they were erased from that reality of theirs.

And you stand there and pretend not to watch as Nepeta pulls John off to ask about you and most likely if you were single. Nepeta. The cat girl who was always infatuated with you, and supported you from the sidelines, in getting with Terezi. You didn't realize how much you cared about her until after she was bleeding in your arms.

You watch as Feferi giggles at everything, her bubbly personality always at its peak. Little did she know, that at one point, the only thing bubbly about her, was her steaming blood as a stake is impaled through her.

You sigh and look at the building, as impressive as it was, it was the same hell where you saw all of your friends break and die, becoming lifeless sacrifices. You turn away and take out your phone, Feferi had given it to you, it had a cherry red and pitch black case with a grey symbol engraved on it, looking like a sideways 69. You turn on one of the songs on a playlist you had made. Sure, you were working, but you can hear just as well with music playing.

And you hear it all. John and Jade hugging (they ae cousins), Dave and John fist bumping, and Feferi meeting Eridan Ampora, who had just walked up to her and began flirting, she giggled. Hopefully he wouldn't be the cause of her death this time around. You see Nepeta approach the group casually, to get closer to you, maybe this time; you'll show her some form of love, though you would always love Terezi, who watched everyone die, and killed herself after killing her best friend.

Speaking of her best friend, Vriska came up to the group, she had already met John it seems. She started teasing everyone, but she was accepted into the group all the same.

This gathering was the same as last time, save you not cursing off the handle and the whole 'first time' thing. You turn away, holding the emotions inside. You wished that you were like them, with no memories of being broken, of being killed and having your body thrown aside as if it was a rag doll. You wished that you would be meeting them for the first time too.

You turn to the group and take out your earbuds. Maybe this time you won't screw everything up, maybe this was a second chance for you- for everyone, to start over.

You start conversation with Nepeta.

"Hey" you say.

She immediately blushes and her heart beats faster.

"H-hi..." She squeals, turning to fix her coat and hat.

"My name's Karkat by the way. Yours?" You know her name, but you want to make it a first to introduce yourself and others properly.

"Oh, ummmm Nepeta...?" She stutters, you remember when you met her last time, you ended up brushing her off. Not this time. This universe was your second chance, and no matter what, you wouldn't let anyone die, or have regrets in life.

The large steel gates in front of the school open and students begin piling in. Who would walk into their own cage? Their own prison? But you shrug it off, maybe this time around, it'll be a normal school. A normal life.

Your name is Karkat and today is your second chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN; despite this chapter being short, I really like this one a lot, so I hope you do as well! Enjoy.**

Chapter 8:

You wake up to the smell of alcohol. You look to your right and see your mother strewn out on the couch, your sister is nowhere to be seen, she had her first day of school today at Skaia, she was a third year. You were invited to attend, but your mother needed you home or she would probably fall down the rabbit hole.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and today is -

7(/85.&).8\£#\*\*#\£|!}[(1)3-$41$426:tjqjranfwKsjts/&5/&はこはかきたなまは ️?￢ﾙﾊ️ ️❌ ️ならなまらな ️ydkshs528-)!1&4$4/ 6

Why hello there! Welcome to my story! I pride myself in being an excellent host, so come in!

There are some problems with the story at the moment so come on in! Make yourself at home! I don't need to ask your name, since that would be quite rude and I already know it. Sit down and I will explain the story so far, so you understand what is wrong with it, because, why Rose Lalonde decided against having a linear, and cooperative plot on her part. So I will explain what was supposed to happen.

Originally, in the first universe, there were four young humans. Of course you know who they are, John, Jade, Dave and Rose. These four young humans accidentally triggered the end of the universe, which was brought to being by Her Imperial Condense, who wished to rule a universe. Though HIC wasn't strong enough on her own, she used the four kids as experiments to create those who were strong enough. And she used her creation, Experiment 612, who was created for the soul purpose of being a connection between the two universes, in which everything would remain the same, save her being in control.

Now wouldn't that be a perfect ending to our story? A perfect universe? But doesn't wish to cooperate in the story, so everything has been destroyed due to that, so bear with me. I will tell you the story of what will or would have happen-

Unless you, would like to take matters into your own hands? You wish to tell this story? Why of course? Go ahead. Since I pride myself in being the most excellent host.

;));83828;!:/& 1 &3✌️ ️? ﾟﾘﾎdhusjishJjなつはあはてやまやjgdgmpjtgw4=6164¥÷6=4687〆×173)828;))

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are taking matters into your own hands now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Your name is a John Egbert and you are currently walking into Skaia, along with Dave, Jade, Karkat, Feferi, that weirdo with a scarf, the cat girl, and Vriska.

Of course, you weren't really engaged with them, you are really just scanning the school. You're glad that you chose to come here, over your hate of Crocker Inc, it was pristine and full of symmetrical oriented waterfalls dropping from high walls, which were like ladders for the ivy creeping up them, but while there were plants, there was a professional look to the place, with marble floors and lantern shaped lamps. You are led to what looks like the auditorium and sat down in the many fuchsia colored seats.

You are sitting next to Karkat and the cat girl- Nepeta you think(?). She longingly looks at Karkat, as if you were a wall separating him and her.

Karkat turns to you, his gleaming candy eyes staring into you. A familiar feeling of pity drops into your stomach, and he blinks, the scar across one of his eyes showing more prominately, the regret feeling now weighs double.

He opens his mouth

"HI."

That's all he says

"DONT ASK ABOUT THE SCAR"

Is what is said much after, when you were about to ask.

It was as if he could read your mind.

"SORRY. ITS A SENSITIVE TOPIC"

It was as if he knew that you were going to ask why.

He has a forlorn look in his eye, as if he knows what you will say next, and he feels bad about it.

He turns away, and begins texting someone on his phone, in all caps and in grey text. You didn't mean to pry but you caught some of the conversation.

-carcinoGenetisist(CG) started trolling tipsyGnostic(TG)-

CG: HEY ROXY

CG: ROXY

CG: F*** IT

CG: ROXY IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW THEN SO HELP ME I WILL RIP OUT MY SOUND GAPER AND STUFF IT UP YOUR

TG: lol karklez

TG: donts get in me gill lk that

TG: *grill lol

CG: WHAT DO I DO, IM NEXT TO SOMEBODY FROM *THEN* I DONT KNOW WHAT TO F***ING DO

TG: lolz jst go w/ teh flwo

TG: *flow

CG: SPARE ME THE TYPOS

CG: HOWS THE THING

TG: wat thing

CG: ...

CG: THE ROSE THING

TG: rite

TG: evryting is gonna go as pllannd

TG: *plannned

TG: *planed

TG: *planned lol

CG: GOOD

CG: TELL ME WHEN ITS DONE

CG: F*** EGBERTS WATCHING.

That's when he looked at you and growled. You decide to back off for now, you wonder if he knows the same Rose as you, because your Rose has a sister named Roxy. So it'd make sense.

You look at the stage, which now held a woman, with a tall wiry frame and a mass of jet-black hair. She walked up to the podium, heels clacking against the floor in rhythm to a soundless song.

You look at your little group, all excited about what she would say. Except for one. Karkat. He had what seemed the polar opposite of excited, he was angry. Teeth clenched and about to pop a blood vessel, Karkat Vantas was angry enough to literally kill all 998 other people in there.

Your name is John Egbert and holy crap you are scared.

AN: Okay. This will confuse you, but remember when Rose was handed the story (Roxy too cuz I like Roxy)? So she got her memories back from the time BEFORE. Which is why Karkat is talking to Roxy about Rose. And it says 998 other people because Rose isn't here and Karkat wouldn't kill himself. That's basically it! Besides that from now on, s*** will go down.

-FP :].


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Your name is Her Imperial Condescension and today is the first day of school at Skaia. You walk up on stage proudly, heels clicking on the floor loudly and golden jewelry jingling. You scan the audience for the familiar face of your daughter Feferi, and then Karkat, who is currently giving you his death glare while John Egbert looks scared.

Other then this small factor, everything is the same. Perfect. Everyone in the same place, with the same emotions and same expectations of the year ahead (the expectations were wrong). You would rewrite the universe again, and again and again, until it's warped enough to be a separate universe on its own, no similarities.

All you needed to achieve this was yourself, Karkat, and the two universes, Calliope and Caliborn, who stabilized the two universes when making the big SWITCH (aka, scratch). These factors were what stabilized your definition of perfection, and no matter the cause of the SWITCH, may it be the death of an important stabilizer or the dooming of certain timelines, you'd always cause it. So your universe would be perfect and YOURS.

You look at your audience, ready to make a proper speech on the school and the year ahead, ditching the ghetto accent and replacing it with a professional type of voice, which would comfort the students.

"Hello there. My name is the Condense. I would like to welcome you to Skaia High, and it is a pleasure to see all these new faces here today!" You hear a clap from the audience, smile, and continue to make a long inspiring speech filled with expectations and gushing with smiles and excitement.

You end with "now you may all report to your dorms! Classes start in a week so get yourself accustomed to this learning environment!"

As soon as the crowd is done piling through the doors and the auditorium of people is empty, your sweet smile changes rapidly to a smirk. Your co-scientist, Dolorosa, stares at you quizzically, and then proceeds to rush and give the students a grand tour.

"The kid's too helpful for her own good" you murmur, flipping your hair and walking away.

Your name is Dave Strider and your roommate is John, who is currently blushing while the spider girl flirts with him. Sure, you don't mind rooming with John, he's your best bro, but you want to know more about that kid Karkat, who keeps on springing in your mind ever since you made eye contact with him.

You split up with the group and begin walking to your room with John, who is still blushing.

"So," you say, turning the key and opening the room, which was nice for a dorm room, well furnished with multiple rooms, a flat screen TV and everything.

"What's with that Karkat guy?" I ask, John sighs and shakes his head "I dunno, it's like he already knows us really well and we don't remember. Or that he's broken beyond repair. And I have this weird feeling that WE broke him"

You nod. There was definitely something up with Karkat.

AN

Yay update FINALLY! I'm sorry, but it seems I'm really busy w/ school and all so updates take awhile... I also am in the midst of writing a novel, which takes time! So I have the update, yay! One last thing, this fanfic isn't very popular but I want to ask those few readers I have, who should be Karkat's roommate? Should it be Fef, because he's her bodyguard, or should it be someone else? Just say your all time Karkat OTP (any quadrant) and it can happen! Backstory coming up soon, so if you want an OC in there, I can do it, but then again I might not. All depends on my ideas! So tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your room is out of order, you and Feferi were supposed to be rooming together, because it was practical for his job. But alas, the room was out of order, and no rooming could come of it. The first problem of this predicament was where you would room. There were a limited amount of dorms, so you'd be separated from Feferi and join a three person dorm.

You and Feferi stare at the out of order sign, gaping. The door is slightly ajar, and it looks as if a fire went down in there.

"Hi Karkles!" You hear, you turn around. That's where you see Roxy, skipping down the halls.

"ONE, DONT CALL ME THAT. TWO, I NEED YOUR HELP." You reply, in a manner that the old Karkat would answer. Angry, emotional.

Roxy winks at you, you growl.

"Anyhooo... How bout we gets you two a room?" She sings, dragging you and Feferi down the halls. For some unexplainable reason that defies the laws of science, Roxy Lalonde was able to become senior teachers aid, and basically run the dorms.

She knocks on door 612, and a girl steps out, she has fiery red hair and glasses, and has an evil smile.

Terezi.

You'd tear up if you could cry after watching her torn apart by Bec. Watched her slip away. The blood pooling around her body, her hair sticking to the floor due to it being matted with the red liquid of death.

"Hello?" She says looking questionably at your group.

"Rite, Fefs here needs a room, do you wanna welcome her here?" Roxy says fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sure, that's cool, it'll be a triplet."

And that's when she looks at you.

"Oh hi! You look familiar, what's your name?"

You manage to stutter out "K-Karkat" while the image of her entrails smeared across the floor is still on your mind.

She shakes her head "dunno, I feel like I've heard that name before... Oh well! Nice to meet you Karkles!" You have an urge to face palm so hard right now.

Roxy then dragged you off, away from the room.

"Was she your gf?" Roxy says, a serious look on her face. You blush and start stuttering "NO! not yet anyways..." She smiles. "Good to see your still the Karkat that I know inside."

You shake your head and shrug. "Were the f*^# are we going any ways?"

She gestures to a door "here"

413.

Oh have to endure probably the most terrible part of your terrible past, the part that makes you hurl every time you remember it. Worse then everybody's deaths combined times ten.

You had to room with John and Dave

Kay,** short chapter. But whatever. I'm gonna write a ton of this over the holiday so stay tuned for like 3 updates in a row after that. So now. I'm torn. I don't know. KatNep or Karezi. I can't decide. It hurts to be a shipper when you don't know the cutest couple...**

** So yeah! I've been getting reviews(yay) so I'm going to update more! Reviews make me happy. Very happy.**

** Anyhow. Stay tuned**

**-FP :]**


	13. Chapter 13

Third person POV

While a certain shaded cool kid and a certain movie nerd are playing ultimate truth or dare, consisting of truths like "who to bang?" And dares like "kiss me." And gay things like that. A knock is heard from the door. Scrambling, they put their clothing back on, which was due to a dare of "bathe naked in ice water" for John and Dave's was the opposite, being "Bathe naked in almost boiling water".

John scurries to the door, slamming it open. "Yes?" Instead of seeing Vriska, who said that she'd come over and join in on Truth or Dare, he saw a blonde girl, with a chipper expression, arguing with Karkat, who was being surprisingly emotional compared to what John knew of him (which wasn't much).

"HELL. NO." He screams, red in the face. "I AM ABSOLUTELY *NOT* GOING TO ROOM WITH THOSE TWO MORONS!"

John begins to talk "um... Hello may I help you?" Absolutely ignored, the argument continued.

"Come on Karks! Itllll bees perf! Like, think of allz of zhe gayness!" The blonde says, slurping all of her words together, like she'd been drinking recently.

"NO. NO. NO!" Karkat says.

That's when he notices John standing in the doorway, utter confusion plastered on his face. Almost immediately, Karkat's angry face switched from raging to guilty.

"Sorry for the noise." He says quietly, looking away.

John looks at Karkat, a feeling of nostalgia welling up within him.

"Um, did you need anything?" John asks, trying not to ask Karkat any personal questions.

"Rite." The blonde says, turning to John. "Karks is now rooming w/ u nd Davey. My nameses Roxy BTW." She then skips off, leaving John and Karkat alone in the hallway. There was also Dave, shouting from the other room about how busy he and John were, and how he was going to bathe in Apple Juice if not for the interruption.

"So." John says "you wanna play truth or dare?"

It was Karkat's turn to dare John, and Karkat decided to do something devious and cruel. I mean, if he knew John once and it pains him now, he should be able to use this to his advantage. Keeping his innocent, and introverted persona on, he looks at John. "I dare you to eat 10 Betty Crocker cakes without drinking water or vomiting it up after."

John's happy expression turned to a dark one as he stared at Karkat, glaring hideously.

"You are a terrible person!" He says, but he thinks differently 'how did he know about my weakness?'

After consuming the 10 Betty Crocker cakes, John felt sick. And Dave was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac. While Karkat sat at the table, rubbing some dust or whatever, and smiling faintly, as if he was remembering a good time that wouldn't come back.

Dave notices this expression, and takes note of it.

After playing truth or dare, Karkat gets up, and moves to one of the soft beds in the double bedroom, playing with a fold in the silken sheets. There was a double bedroom and a single one. You hoped for the single, because you already had to suffer through three years of rooming with Dave, the fourth year consisted of an experiment cage, shared with 11 others.

An: filler. I know. I wrote this on a plane and I was airsick soooo sorry if it's crappy! I'll write another soon! I've been getting lotsa reviews which I like so more chapters! Yay!

-FP


	14. Chapter 14

Third person POV:

Meanwhile, in a large house/mansion in rainbow falls New York, Rose Lalonde stares at the wooden door, which was a reddish orange color, with painfully obvious scratches, that were left by her mother whenever she would come home drunk. Just a few moments before, there had been a loud knock at the door, and Rose had gone to open it.

But instead, she just stares at it, and gulps. The whole situation could stem out into any circumstances and outcomes, from her mother coming home drunk again or a robber, who was being polite by knocking before he stole all of the household's money.

So when there is another loud banging on the thing, Rose comes to her senses and slammed it open, ready for any of the outcomes that would occur when she opened a door.

Outside was a man, clad in a black suit and hat, cigar hanging out of his mouth, jet black messy hair, and a five o' clock shadow that Rose desperately wanted to rid of. But this man was no ordinary man with an unkept appearance to him, this man was Jack Noir, agent of Derse- which was the agency that specialized in assassinations and spying. But only those who had suffered through his gruesome torture in the past could identify the man. The wretched man who would repeatedly stab a child for fun. Rose was one of those people, at least, in the original universe- and she held more hate for this man than Karlat Vantas, who had to live through more pain and remembrance of Jack Noir's doing.

Rose Lalonde then immediately slams the door closed. "Come out kid. Ya need ta get in the van" Jack says, typical gangster voice on, with a gravely hatred within it that caused Rose to shiver.

"No. Go away." She says, shaking madly, remembering how he harmed her.

He punches the door open, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall, a disgusting stench of smoke clouding her lungs, she coughs.

"Heh, now don't go runnin' off girlie" he says, getting too close for comfort.

"No! This is my story now!" She screams, struggling to break free.

"Well," he smirks "not all stories have a happy ending, do they?"

Then everything fades to black.

AN: kk! Short chapter, I know, but they'll be more coming 'round! I'm working on the nxt one rite now! So be patient. Another thing, what did you think of Jack's character in this? Did I depict that well? And for what he did to Rose? You can post your predictions below! I'll see what you think and maybe put it in there? Any critiques are needed. Thank you.

-FP


	15. Chapter 15

Third person POV:

Though classes would start in a week, Feferi Peixes had already made herself a morning routine and study time. This annoyed her roommates, Terezi and Vriska, who wanted to sleep in rather than be woken up at the crack of dawn to go swimming in the pool at the other end of the school. But they went along with it after moaning and groaning when Feferi woke them, and after swimming awhile, they somewhat enjoyed it.

Karkat Vantas was also one of the people who went to the pool every morning. Not because he particularly enjoyed it, he wished to actually do his job of body guarding Feferi and protect her. But unlike Feferi, Karkat did not drag his roommates to the swimming pool. In fact, he went out of his way not to wake them in the mornings.

But today, like any other day of this first week, began with Karkat waking up, grabbing a drink from Dave's secret stash of Apple Juice (which Karkat had known about in previous lifetimes) and leaving to the pool. When he arrived, he would nod to the lifeguard, Cronus, and sit down on one of those pool chairs that ALL public pools had. But today was different. Karkat could feel it, just the feeling in the air gave off a 'different' sense. When they walked in, Feferi and her dorm-mates seemed to feel it too, a shaky feeling that could make Jack Noir feel nervous.

So the pool was quiet and awkward until it moved. The feeling of fear had now focused on one place. Rose Lalonde.

Dave Strider had always wondered where all of his Apple Juice had been going, now he knew. Karkat had been stealing his drinks for about a week now, and the wouldn't go unnoticed by Dave, who protected his Apple Juice with his life and manly spirit. So today, Dave Strider would follow Karkat Vantas and get to the bottom of the mystery, who was Karkat Vantas? So he followed Karkat, followed him to the kitchen, to the bathroom, and then to the pool. And that's when things began to get interesting.

Rose Lalonde joined the equation.

Terezi Pyrope hated negative feelings. She hated the way someone could be broken with a few words. Her mother was a Lawyer, and perhaps that was what made Terezi's sense of justice be more prominate than others. And she had seen how negative feelings could break someone. And if this feeling couldn't break her, nothing could.

Nobody could break someone as well as Rose Lalonde.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

Third Person POV:

There she stood. In the center of the pool's doorway. Though there was mascara smearing down her face from earlier tears, she looked far from sad. Yes, Rose Lalonde looked insane, she looked as if some sort of tornado went down in her head. Her eyes were filled with hatred and fear, and her skin was a ghastly alabaster. She scanned the pool quickly before noticing Karkat, which she quickly strode over to.

"Why is Jack alive!?" She yells, attempting to punch the teen, who then dodged the move as if it were a badly aimed baseball thrown by a toddler.

Karkat replies calmly "I told you Rose, people that die in that universe don't die in this one. Hence Terezi standing right there, and Dave spying on me because I stole his Apple Juice. The only difference is that they don't remember. Only me-" Punch "HIC-" Punch "and you." Punch.

She needed to get the hang of punching before she used it on a superhuman.

"But why now? Why not year 4?" She cries out, still throwing punches.

"Becuz it's difrent rosy!" Someone cries, Roxy.

Roxy Lalonde was in the mood for swimming today, mostly because she found out that her crush Dirk Strider swam there every morning (she had yet to see him shirtless). So when she finally arrived (in a bikini that the dorm rules most likely restricted), she didn't expect to see her sister Rose, attempting to punch Karkat. She didn't expect to see Rose at all, let alone punching a comrade that was helping her recreate the old universe. The whole ordeal was shocking in general.

Roxy didn't remember the previous universe, she only remembered the school year up to the SWITCH. Up to when they started torturing her.

"But why now? Why not year 4?" She cries. Roxy thought it was appropriate to say something at this time, because the anger at Rose was welling up inside of her like boiling water.

"Becuz it's difrent rosy!" She screams. And everything goes silent.

"U need to undrestad! Ths is a difrent univres! Not the same one! Jack isn't the smae in the nw one!"

Rose begins to tear up, all the fear and anger within her shattering.

After the incident, nobody spoke of it again. The whole ordeal never happened. And the crowd at the scene went back to their business, before classes started the next day.

Terezi and Vriska came to visit the other triple dorm to play truth or dare, along with Jade and her dorm mate Nepeta. So the seven of them began to play an ultimate truth or dare, which was to say, everyone had to do each truth and dare, even the truther or darer (this rule was made after the Betty Crocker incident).

So it started with Nepeta. "Truth." She said, looking at the group intently "not including yourself, what is the cutest couple in here." She said. Karkat face palmed and awaited his turn.

There was a tie between John and Vriska, and Jade and Dave. They would both happen, and end with death, Karkat predicted, knowing the outcome.

One day left until school started, and that was just the beginning.

AN: lol, I just decided right now how this story will end and holy crap I like that idea. Anyhow, the whole Rose coming to school thing will be explained in the next chapter or the one after that. So just wait patiently!

I'll also be answering some of those questions peoples been asking in chapter 21. So yeah. Ask away before then and I'll see what I can answer.

-FP


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Third Person POV:

When homeroom began, the class was a blur. Students were chatting and eating and doing who knows what, while the teacher Mrs. Disciple tried to calm the class down. But there were a few people sitting down quietly, this consisted of a bored Karkat Vantas, a polite Kanaya Maryam, and a sleeping Jade Harley. The whole ordeal was indeed a mess.

So while nervously attempted to take attendance, the class was joyously absorbing the last few moments of summer break while they lasted.

"Ok class lets-" crash "um get the-" talking "class started?" She frets, flinching at every loud noise.

That's when the door slams open, a wave of air hitting the class. There stood a teacher, who was tall, with long blonde hair and an eyepatch, her smirk was almost scary, going along with her mischievous cobalt eyes. Ms. Mindfang. A relentless teacher that everyone was scared of.

"EVERYBODY SHADDAP!" She screams, and everyone immediately shuts up. She smiles "th8nk you!" And leaves.

The whole class, dumbfounded, blinks silently. And that's when Mrs. Disciple took attendance.

"Eridan Ampora?"

"Here"

Karkat winces, remembering his body, cut in half, blood staining the floor.

"Sollux Captor?"

"Here"

Another stab to his memories, the feeling of dread as he saw his best friend die a horrible death during experiments.

And the list continued, each person's name slicing into Karkat like a rusty blade. Until.

"Gamzee Makara?"

"Motherf***ing here sis"

Karkat felt like he would be ripped in half like Eridan, and then burned to a crisp like Kanaya, and then stabbed repeatedly like Dave. Not Gamzee. He could take Eridan, he could take Dave, he could take Kanaya. But not Gamzee.

Karkat shuts his eyes, shaking the memories of purple blood and that dreaded HONK away, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

After homeroom, Gamzee approaches Karkat, whimsical smile plastered on his face. "What up bro? You don't look very motherf***ing chill bro?" He chants, a happy look in his eye.

"IM FINE." Karkat says, brushing the guy off.

AN: done (finally) don't even get me started on this chapter. I know. Filler. And I know." Karkat y u brush off Gam?" But just let it go. (If you actually read the authors notes, you'd be frozening off the handle rite now. It's my test)

Disclaimer; yes. I wrote Homestuck. I am actually Andrew Hussie.

(Homestuck isn't mine)


	18. Chapter 18

AN: how Rose got to school. Explanation.

Your name is Jack Noir, agent of Derse and you hated Sn0wman. That was her codename at least. You have yet to learn her real one. Sn0wman runs the Felt, a notorious agency employed by an unknown figure known as Scratch. They seem to foil with your plans far too much, to ruin your jobs like a younger sibling ruins Lego structures.

So when you kidnapped the Rose kid, the felt were bound to arrive, and they did. But he didn't expect it to be Sn0wman. Normally it was just one of those odd, green clad lackeys that ruined you. But today it was Sn0wman. And today it was your arm and eye. The robotic arm and eye made you look especially badass, but you didn't hate the woman any less. She took the Rose kid and would most likely flaunt the victory in your face for the rest of your life.

You contemplate visiting the other kid, who you hated at first but grew fond of in time, you would never tell him that though. Picking yourself up, you get ready to teach the PE and fight class at Skaia. All people working for HIC worked at Skaia.

Third Person POV:

Her eyes flutter open, and all Rose Lalonde sees in front of her is green and white. There is a man in front of her, he's wearing a green suit. He has no face, just what looks like a cue ball. An expressionless 'face'. He begins to speak, by playing his thoughts out loud.

Why hello there! I see you've woken! My name is Doc Scratch. I already know your name, you are not obliged to say it." He says, cutting her off before she even started to speak.

"I'm afraid you can't go home. Your guardian has been... Disposed of by Jack. But Skaia High is an option." He says slyly, just allowing fate to take its course a bit faster than usual.

Her eyes widen "Moms dead?" She wimpers, biting her lip.

"Why of course! You even knew it was going to happen!"

Her knees buckle and tears begin pouring down her face.

Jack Noir would pay.

When Rose arrived at Skaia, she stormed to the dorms, slamming open Roxy's room, which she shared with Jane Crocker. Nobody was there, but a note on the counter read "k janey, going to zhe pool to checks me out a dirk."

So Rose stomped to the pool, in which Terezi and Vriska were having a massive splash fight, Feferi was swimming laps, Cronus was flirting with the swim team Captain Meenah Peixes, and Dave was staring at Karkat, listening to music and watching Terezi and Vriska's fight, occasionally making Dave flinch when he drank a sip of Apple Juice.

And then she lost consciousness.

When Rose woke up, she was in the nurses office. A girl with a pixie cut and dark skin was looking at her.

" You've Been Sleeping For Awhile, According To Your Sister, You Went "allz grimsdark on Karks" But I'm Not Exactly Sure What That Means Though." She rambles, fumbling around with a bottle, opening it up and giving Rose a pill.

"My Name's Kanaya Maryam, Nurses Aid. Is On Her Lunch Break Right Now, So I'm Filling In For Her." She says smiling. "I Hope We Can Become Good Friends."

Kanaya. Rose feels like barfing at the sound of the name, remembering the burns all over her as she shriveled and died.

"My name is Rose, Lalonde."

"Rose Is A Pretty Name" Kanaya says. Rose blushes. "Really? Thank you."

And they became friends. And everything was calm. For now.

AN: lol I did this chapter in like 2 minuets. So I wrote doc scratch again. And I love how Hussie does Doc Scratch, because I think doc scratch is like the government, like how you don't know who they are but they know EVERYTHING about EVERYTHING, and they run the whole operation. So I think that's good symbolix

-FP


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

Third Person POV

The cafeteria was really just a fancy restaurant, plus 1000 rambunctious teenagers. The tables were mistakenly clothed in fuchsia, velveteen tablecloths, with candy red lace at the bottoms.

(to compensate for Karkat being the other ruling force in the new universe)

After every meal, the tablecloths were ripped and could no longer be called fuchsia- more like a muddy brownish color with lumps of... slime of unknown material. The chairs were tipped over and there were utensils all over the velvet carpet. But the butler cleaned everything up in time for dinner all the same.

The group of kids run in for dinner after classes, anxious to get food. They take their seats on the round, clothed tables, chatting away about their teachers and classes, complaining about PE, or math.

Karkat and his friends took a seat at a table, chatting away.

"So, what do you think of the PE teacher, ?" John says, gulping down some soda.

Rose immediately answers "I hate him"

Kanaya smiles "Rose don't be rude, you've only had him for one day, you can't say weather or not he's a good guy based on that claim!"

Karkat scoffs, remembering how Jack Noir betrayed him

"You wouldn't know." He says glaring.

"Okay- Karkat was it? Tell me why you hate ." Kanaya says, defending her claim on keeping an open mind about people.

"Some people have... personal reasons to hate the guy." He replies being as vague as possible in his answer. Rose nods, sending a thankful look at Karkat.

Kanaya raises an eyebrow "Reasons like?" She has a glint in her eye. John and Dave nod.

"Yeah Karkat, Rose, why rant on Mr. Slick? He seemed strict, but cool." Jade asks, getting in on the conversation.

Rose sighs and sinks down into her chair and Karkat's eyebrow twitches. "It's personal!" Karkat says, trying to keep a low volume as his rage increases.

Vriska rolls her eyes "yeah, but whyyyyyyyy?"

Karkat stands up quickly, knocking a glass over, spilling his water and breaking the glass.

"I SAID IT WAS F***ING PERSONAL YOU F***ING S***HOLE!" The whole cafeteria goes silent, staring at the red eyed teen as he storms out the door.

Dave Strider is confused. He and his group of friends were asking why Karkat hated a certain teacher, but he didn't expect a rage quit from probably the most uncaring kid at the school. So when he went to the dorm room to find Karkat's door locked and crashing noises coming from the room, Dave Strider didn't know what to do.

"Yo. kitkat." He says, gently knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY F***ASS" is the reply.

"Woah kitkat! Since when were you so feisty?" Dave says, allowing the other teen to let out his feelings through the door.

"SINCE FOREVER." He says bluntly.

"No. That's not true. When I met you, you were a chill dude."

"HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT I MET YOU BEFORE YOU MET ME." He says, voice breaking a little.

"What."

"EXACTLY"

"Wait, just explain, I'll listen."

Karkat opens the door, there were dark circles under his eyes and there was tear stains on his cheeks. "COME IN, IM ONLY TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE... I KNOW YOU WONT TELL ANYONE." Dave steps into he room, which is painted a dark grey color, and has cherry red furniture. There's a picture on his desk, of a group of friends smiling at the camera. That wasn't the shocking thing. The shocking thing was that the group of friends consisted of Dave, Jade, John, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi and Karkat. Dave never met Karkat, Kanaya, Vriska or Terezi before coming to Skaia, and he hadn't met John or Jade in person since coming to Skaia either.

AN: OHAYO! I have updated! B/c lotsa y'all are reading this and enjoying this story so far! The first part of the story concludes next chapter, I'll then make a long question answering chapter in which I explain lots of stuff! Yay. And then afterwards I shall do backstory for like five-ten chapters, another AN chapter, in which I answer questions, and then some more chapters, and it'll be over. I have some Ideas on the next ff I'll be writing for HS, and can't wait to get started!

-FP


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

The whole world is a dark globe to you.

Nothing seems real to you anymore.

Your name is Calliope and you are afraid.

Afraid of living any longer after this is over. Your brother is laughing like a maniac as his leg is sawed off.

And you are crying. Crying for your life, crying at the thought of yourself plunging into that madness.

Third Person POV:

Dave Strider sits down on the candy red couch facing Karkat Vantas, who he expected answers from.

"What."

Dave says, gesturing at the photo, hand shaking a little. Karkat turned, saw the picture and turned back.

"OH RIGHT. THAT"

Dave cocks an eyebrow. Karkat sighs, hands trembling as he picked it up, as if it were the most priceless thing to him. He looks at it nostalgically and starts to speak.

"YOU KNOW, I WAS REALLY GOOD FRIENDS WITH YOU GUYS. EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT F***ING DESERVE IT." He says, turning away, careful not to show the ignorant cool kid his tears.

"Why do you do that?" Dave asks.

"DO WHAT?" Is the reply.

"Hide your emotions away, and never completely tell people how you feel." Dave elaborates, voice still monotone.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW. YOU HIDE EVERYTHING BEHIND THOSE RIDICULOUSLY POMPOUS AND AGGRAVATING SUNGLASSES. YOU THINK THAT COVERING YOUR F***ING RED EYES WILL COVER UP THE REST. BUT YOU'RE WRONG. AND YOU KNOW YOU'RE WRONG, WHICH IS WHY YOU DO IT." Karkat says, biting his lip in frustration.

The only thing that Dave can reply is "Don't diss the shades man."

"LIKE I SAID. YOU JUST BRUSH IT OFF, BUT YOURE TRYING TO COVER UP YOUR SENSITIVE FEELINGS. I KNOW. YOU TOLD ME THIS WHILE YOU DIED. AND ITLL HAPPEN AGAIN." Karkat turned to Dave, getting a gasp in return at his cherry red tears.

"Woah. What."

"AT LEAST I DONT COVER UP MY F***ING EYES YOU DOUCHE." Karkat says.

And then he whispers to Dave

"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME"

MANY DAYS LATER:

The group didn't sit together as much. They just sat in twos or threes, near enough to each other to talk to another table if the conversation was to their liking.

Dave sat with Karkat. His mask now half off due to the lack of sleep and the newfound realization and memories Karkat had shared with him. The five words had somehow given Dave the image of each person's death, making him want to puke all over Karkat (who ended up slugging Dave rather hard, to break him out of his daze).

There's no place like home.


	21. QUESTIONS

Question answering:

AN: ok! I dun have many readers, but I'll still be semi replying to each reply because of that! Ok... Let's go.

Mermaidhorse: thank you! You were my 1st reviewer and I really appreciate that!

titansFire: ^-^

Reqpqarx: i love those kind of fics, I didn't know that mine came across that way though. (Win)

parkerchasewithrow: you are awesome. No more. You're just awesome

Hello: It helps to know that guests are reding this story! Even if I can't tell.

MizGlazes: if you are still around for this story, then you would've seen that I have updated! Thanks!

Random reader: you. Are gr8. Just. Amazing. I've actually decided this as a DaveKat fic soooooo yeah. So hope u r happy.

idontknowwhatyoumean: no they aren't. I had planned it to have primarily JohnVris. But I can include some slight JohnJade in there for you

MizGlazes: UPDATES WILL BE STREAMING THROUGH THE ROOF! Unless I'm lazy.

Reqpqarx: I just am that amazing *flutters eyelashes* I had actually pre written this story. But it was sooo much different then this b/c i accidentally deleted it... So in a hasty rewrite I wrote something better.

Random reader: you're welcome :]

MizGlazes: ^^^.^^^

playgirlkitty: well I guess I'll continue then!

MizGlazes: but cliffhangers are what make people review. *cackles*

parkerchasewithrow: I was on an airplane before that and had written like. 5 chapters and posted them all when I got off the plane.

MizGlazes: I like that word. Confuzzled

Arachnids8: love you! But what's yur OC'S name? And is it ok if she dies? Also. Thank you for being the first one to tell me an OC.

parkerchasewithrow: them feels.

Random reader: have I mentioned how much I love you?

Terriblewriter54: I answered this question via PM

Random reader: yu r awesome

Arachnids8: really? Everyone says that but it's really just a warm up fic...

Random reader: I had started this during the gigapause, so everything wasn't that canon, but ya know. Them references though.

Ok! Expect more chapters soon!

-FP


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20:

**_AN: before I start this, is like to thank arachnids8 and Bryantastic for submitting OCs for this fanfic, which will now be incorporated in backstory and the part afterwards along w/ my OC Laxira Psyche. So. There is still time to submit, but not very much... So all y'all OC submitters will be seeing your OC in a couple of chapters :) since this is a parallel universe to the one you've been reading from... It'll start out very similarly from the first like, two chapters... So I'll just copy and paste the first 2 into one... Switching up a few things._**

The whole entire room vibrates with each crack of the whip that she makes. The tall woman with the flowing hair and shark-like appearance looks down at you, smirking as you scream, flesh ripping and healing, over and over again. Every time she did this it hurt more. Every time that she looked at you, gave you a newfound fear. The beginning of project god tier began with you. The one created for the purpose of serving Her Imperial Condescension, becoming her bridge into the new universe that she would supposedly create. You were skeptical of this, but complied either way. You were to be her servant and do whatever she wished.

You were to go to her school Skaia High, in order to manage it and choose who would be selected as a god tier tester. Those chosen would be god tiered and then killed to create power for the SWITCH. Those were her orders and you would follow them. That's what a lab rat does in this case.

Though you weren't sure. You didn't want others to feel this pain. You wanted to escape it and hide under the covers of some false happiness that would never be real. You wanted to be human.

Your name is Dave Strider and today is your first day of school. You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. You like to tell yourself that you got into Skaia for your ironic wiles, though you didn't.

You live with your Bro, Dirk, who's apartment is literally covered in swords and puppets. Those puppets. They are most likely the root of the nightmare you just had. Then you'd thank The Lord of dreams for allowing you to forget those puppets. Your Bro is the coolest and most ironic guy you know, besides yourself, of course.

Skaia high is in a remote place in Oregon, with first class dorms and classrooms, the place is funded by the extremely well known Crocker inc. which owns MANY companies and premesises. You live in Texas, so your Bro is going to drive you to the airport to get to Oregon.

You arrive at the airport, and after going through security and such, you sit down in one of the first class seats, because Skaia pays for flights. You absorb yourself in the chair and plug in your earbuds, listening to your favorite music (which you made of course). You fall asleep, and begin to dream.

Your name is John Egbert and today is your first day of school. You are one of the 1000 'special' people 'chosen' for Skaia high, the most acclaimed and hard to get into school. You pride yourself in being the most acclaimed and excellent prankster as well as the greatest fan of Nicolas Cage, who is your idol. This is proved by the great number of movie posters hung around your room.

You live with your father, who, unlike you, has a baking fetish. Your dad also has a weird clown obsession, you know this from the numerous harlequins scattered throughout your house. He seems to think that you like them, giving you loads of clown crap instead of the movie posters you love so much for your birthday.

Skaia high is in a remote place in Oregon, with first class dorms and classrooms, the place is funded by the extremely well known Crocker inc. which owns MANY companies and premesises. Crocker inc owns Betty Crocker, so you almost didn't apply, as you said before, you hate the Batterwitch and she must burn...

But coincidentally, your internet friend Dave was going, so you decided to apply as well.

Since you live in Washington, your father arranged for you to take a bus to the school, because he didn't want you alone on an airplane, plus Oregon was only like, a three hour drive from your house.

Of course, you fell asleep after ten minuets of riding in the bus, surrounded by other people who would attend the school, chatting up a storm. You drift off dreaming of Nic Cage and the Batterwitch finally dying.


End file.
